Synergy
Requirements: Half-Life 2 (you don't have to have the episodes or mods) * Released Date: Sep 1, 2005 Synergy is primarily focused on implementing a multiplayer coop game-mode for Half-Life 2. Players : Get together with friends to complete individual or serialised coop maps, using new tactics to overcome new challenges and foes. Level Designers: To support a wide range of scenarios and gameplay, Synergy provides many useful features for level designers; including a very handy EDT system that allows you to tweak your entities without having to recompile your BSP after every adjustment! Synergy allows level creators to script their own story and/or mission objectives; each level can contain a number of objectives - rescue an NPC, defend a base, secure checkpoints, attack and defend, assassinate a enemy VIP, and so on. Features * Coop gameplay through every chapter in the Half-Life 2, Lost Coast, Episode One and Episode Two campaign. * Support for many mods like Rock 24 * Dozens of custom maps designed specifically for coop gameplay. * Multi-passenger vehicles. * Player Command Menu. * Simple Voting System. * MCF System (allows modification of a map's cvars and entities without recompiling the BSP) -removed in Synergy OB * CSF System (allows simple NPC customization). -removed in Synergy OB * NPC Lag Compensation. * Dynamic Player Checkpoints. * Custom entities for Teamplay game-mode. * Voice Commands * Healing System * And more coming... Development history The Synergy mod grew from the merger of the Dev Coop and DC Coop 2 mod projects. In 2005, there were only three people working on Dev Coop without any real plans to release a public version. DC Coop 2 had around six active contributors and a Half-Life(1) mod called DC Coop. Since the first public release of Synergy (Beta 1.0) in September 2005, the team has continued to work on improvements, updates and features. While Synergy Beta 1.0 supported only the coop game mode, Beta 2.0 added support for Teamplay and Deathmatch game modes and many other custom features for level designers. The original version of synergy, Synergy 1.1, added support for Episode One features, resources and maps, and shifted the codebase dependency to Source SDK Base and HalfLife 2. Development of Synergy Orange Box focused on full support for Episode Two features and chapters, it acheived this but lost many of the features that Synergy 1.1 had. The Synergy developers are currently working on re-writing synergy in a newer version of the source engine,as much of the Synergy Orange Box code is poorly written. Release information * Beta 1.0 - September 8, 2005 * Beta 2.0 - November 18, 2006 * Beta 2.1 - December 8, 2006 * Beta 2.2 - January 19, 2007 * Beta 2.3 - March 2, 2007 * Beta 2.4 - April 27, 2007 * Beta 2.5 - August 17, 2007 * Beta 2.6 - October 26, 2007 * Release 1.0 - December 7, 2007 * Release 1.1 - January 11, 2008 * Synergy Orange Box - October 3, 2008 * Synergy 2 - unknown release date (comming soon) Media Our main media galleries can be found at the following two locations: * Media Gallery on the official website. * Screenshots at Mod DB. External links * Synergy - the official website. * http://www.moddb.com/mods/synergy - Synergy on Mod DB. * Synmod.org - the unofficial Synergy wiki. * Steam Link Category:HL2 Mods Category:Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Released Mods